One more toast
by chezziegirl
Summary: A bit of fluff to remember someone. Started out as a one shot, but had to add the evening.
1. Chapter 1

ONE MORE TOAST

The speeches had been done. Her Dad had actually made a pretty good job of it.

Charles' best man, a fellow Officer had done the usual best man stories and tales to make Charles cringe.

Molly stood and clinked her glass. "Erm, not sure if I'm allowed to do this but I've never been one for rules so here goes." To a few chuckles and cheers from around the room.

"You all know me an' Charles." He saw the smirk on her face. She never called him by his name but still used Bossman. He still called her Dawesy, it was their own language.

"Well I thought about this a lot so if you can just bear with me for a minute more, there's just one more toast I wanna do, so…"

She looked at her new husband, who guessed what this was about.

She started to falter so he stood up beside her and with that authoritative, commanding voice called "2 section!"

Around the ballroom in this grand hotel the members of 2 section stood and came to attention.

The other guests looked on stunned, that this group of men who'd been laughing and joking throughout the meal suddenly changed.

In the end, it was her husband that made the toast.

"To Smurf!"

Echoing around the room "Smurf."


	2. Chapter 2

The guest list for the evening reception was a bit of an Army's who's who.

There was Major Beck and his wife, Major Morley, from American Intelligence and his, making the trip over especially along with most of the platoon, 2 section, top of the list. Jackie had been a part of the wedding party as chief bridesmaid to Molly.

The Officers had been asked to wear formal suits and not come in uniform at the request of the bride so that the junior ranks did not feel as if they had to stand on ceremony for the entire evening. There had been a few dissenters, namely a couple of Officers that were trying to drink the bar dry.

For the ceremony and formal afternoon meal Molly had worn an ivory silk form fitting dress with a small train, capped sleeves over her shoulders and tops of her arms and a high back, to cover her tattoos.

She wasn't ashamed of them but didn't want to cause offence. Secretly though, she didn't want them on show in the official wedding photos.

For the evening, she'd changed into another ivory silk dress, but this one was only ¾ length and had a lot of movement in it for dancing.

For the past 10 days, in between all the preparation for the wedding, her and the Captain had secretly been having dancing lessons. It had been his suggestion and after a bit of cajoling Molly had got into the spirit of it even so far as picking the song. After the entertainment they'd put on at the FOB, Molly knew this was not going to be half measures and they put their heart and soul into getting it right.

2 Section, namely Mansfield and Nude Nut had tried to get the DJ to change the first song to 'Don't go breaking my heart', but the DJ was having none of it.

When the DJ called Molly and Captain James to open the dancing, most people thought it was going to be a slow smoochy number. How wrong could you be!

As the opening bars started no-one could place the song, except for Major Morley who broke into laughter. It started a little bit like an American Drill Instructor and then started.

Molly and her husband, Captain Charles James started dancing American swing to 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera, switching from swing to jive with a few lifts and throws in the middle. By the end guests were stood at the edge of the dance floor cheering and clapping.

A few dances later, Major Morley tapped Captain James on the shoulder and in that American drawl said "May I have the honour of dancing with your wife?"

2 Section had also been taking their big brother responsibilities very seriously, entertaining Molly's siblings and Sam. 2 of them at any one time always with them, keeping them amused and out of mischief. Well, mischief and 2 section go together, but tonight they were on their best behaviour.

When Fingers and Dangles were starting to organise a new game for them Sam wandered over to the bar to get another coke. Molly was chatting to an elderly couple, Charles's parent's friends, when she saw Sam go flying, knocked over by the two drunk Officers. Molly flew across the ballroom, reaching for Sam and lifting him up before turning on the Officers. "Oi, you Fuck Muppets, what what ya doing."

Sam had seen his father approaching and said "Daddy, Molly just called them 'fuck muppets', that's a naughty word isn't it? Does Molly have to sit on the naughty step?"

Charles had seen the commotion and had made his way over to see what the disturbance was. To hear Sam come out with that, well, Charles wanted to laugh as a few of the guests sat nearby were doing. It would only encourage Sam to keep saying it, so he refrained. He took Sam from Molly and passed him to his grandmother, who'd also wandered over by this point.

Charles looked at Molly with his stern Officer face and Molly literally came to attention whispering "Sorry Boss."

He could contain his laughter no longer and said "oh, Dawesy, what are we going to do with you?" He put his arm around her, leading her away to a quiet corner.

It was too much to ask in this digital age for it not to have been captured on film. Luckily for Molly it was Brains and not Mansfield who had his phone out. He'd been filming the kids but on seeing Sam fall and spotting Molly, he'd kept recording. He'd be sure to give the footage to Captain James.

Towards the end of the evening, Molly and Charles were sat quietly talking, reflecting on the day, when his phone buzzed with a message alert.

"Oi, no phones, we promised." Molly chastised.

He quickly read the message and smiled, "one more surprise."

"What?"

From behind her, Molly heard the soft Afghan lilt say "Hello…. Molly James."

Molly looked at Charles, wide eyed, stunned and turned.

There stood Qaseem, with Bashira at his side.

Molly, tears streaming down her face was engulfed in a huge hug as both Bashira and Qaseem wrapped their arms around her.

Molly looked at Charles and mouthed 'I love you'.

All he said was "Ditto."


End file.
